


此方

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 旅途中一次車程拉得遠了。要三小時才會到，李知勳說。全圓佑應了聲，百無聊賴地往窗外看。列車行進得很快，沿途風景一下就被拋在後頭。過了一會文俊輝就犯睏，腦袋點啊點的，最後被伸來的手按在隔壁肩上。他記得半夢半醒中自己想挪回椅背上睡，全圓佑低著聲音說，沒關係。





	此方

  
  


五月就夏天了。

文俊輝站在練習室的鏡子前，他越緊張越靜不下，配著音樂做最後的動作check。俊哥又開始毛毛躁躁啦，老么坐在邊上喝水，一邊歪著頭看他。誰不知他壞習慣就是這樣，徐明浩聳聳肩，連讓李燦別管他都懶得講。

他又從頭開始，一遍兩遍，最後累得不得了索性躺下。想拉起衣襟擦掉掛在眉毛上的汗水，才發現整件上衣都被汗濕了。練習室明明開著空調，他還是覺得悶熱難當。

權順榮拖著腳步過來問他要不要去吃拌麵，文俊輝還是躺著，搖搖頭。

然後練習室就突然變得偌大而空蕩。

 

他忍不住想起冬天的事，在秋田，具體他也說不出是日本的哪個地方，搭了飛機又搭車，記憶裡一片雪茫茫的城鎮。

白色的雪地，呼出煙氣，轉頭就可以看到全圓佑拉開嘴角。不露牙齒的那樣笑，安安靜靜的，或者笑開了就發出呵呵的笑聲。

記憶裡他都在，突然很感謝年齡分組。文俊輝想，總是也只有這種時候會這樣僥倖。

 

旅途中一次車程拉得遠了。要三小時才會到，李知勳說。全圓佑應了聲，百無聊賴地往窗外看。列車行進得很快，沿途風景一下就被拋在後頭。過了一會文俊輝就犯睏，腦袋點啊點的，最後被伸來的手按在隔壁肩上。

他記得半夢半醒中自己想挪回椅背上睡，全圓佑低著聲音說，沒關係。

嗓音低得過分好聽了，文俊輝沒來得及想，就陷入了睡眠。醒來的時候頭還磕在他肩上，才抬起頭，就對上視線。

全圓佑沒說什麼，伸手將他睡歪的瀏海撥鬆。明明車內開了暖氣的，他想，全圓佑的手指卻兀自涼著。

一個冬季的回憶，入夏就顯得遠了。

 

文俊輝想起李知勳給他的忠告。對方或許不會承認那是，但也不能說不受用。

全圓佑原本就是那種人，他的感覺很遲鈍，需要比其他人多花上力氣去了解哪些話會傷人、哪些話不該輕易說出口。我不會說那是他的錯，他只是殘忍而不自覺，但被那些傷害到也不是你的錯。

李知勳那樣說。

你們要互相理解沒有那麼困難，只是也沒有想像中容易。

 

文俊輝花了一點時間理解字裡行間的意思，直到很後來他才懂了。

李知勳是知悉一切的人。

 

他將對全圓佑的，那些不狠狠咬住舌頭就會脫口的話語，揉成了團吞下肚。

至少，至少不是在這溽暑夏日的時候。當他發昏，暈眩不已，需要定心解藥；他知道答案只有一個而已。

此刻拋諸腦後，還是在劫難逃。

 


End file.
